Popped Up In Fairy Tail Just Like That
by Ankita7FT ROCKS
Summary: I was just playing my favourite game, when my friends and I suddenly popped up in the Fairy Tail world! Come with us on our adventures as we join Fairy Tail, take and fulfill job requests, have funny mess-ups, and a lot of fun in Fairy Tail with the members. Oh, and I almost forgot that we have to get back home too... Well, if we can, at least... (This is my first fanfic ever,)
1. falling inside my computer

POPPED UP IN FAIRY TAIL, JUST LIKE THAT

The computer hummed as I switched it on to play the game that had kept me addicted for a month. It was, by far, the most awesome game ever made...! Well, at least, my friends and I thought so.

In the game, you actually got to join the famous fictional Fairy Tail wizarding guild. The entire digital experience was based off an anime by the same name, but in the game you could make your own avatars to play with, go on quests, accept job requests from which you would earn money, and interact with other fellow gamers. Plus, you could also talk to the anime/game's main characters! (...Though they mostly gave the same programmed answer)

That time when I was just opening up my computer, I looked out of my bedroom window and noticed that it was raining heavily outside. I was sure that I even saw a flash of lightning. However, I decided that it would do no harm to me and continued to start up the game anyway. When it opened, I logged in and saw that all of my friends were online. I felt a bit victorious after seeing this, as I had asked them in school to be online at 6pm, but they had rejected my offer. But now, by the looks of it, I think I'd won.

A conversation started between us.

"Hey!" said/typed one of my friends, whose avatar name was Allison Riddle.

"Hi," I answered back, and I was greeted by two more of my avatar-named friends, Lily Bell and Rose Souske. It was a tradition for us to always use our avatar names whenever we chatted online; for what specific reason, I didn't really know, but it worked for us.

Allison was about 5'3", which ironically was my actual and in-game height, too. Her character had blue eyes, fair skin and long, light brown curly hair with side bangs. She wore a maroon knee-length dress, matching her Fairy Tail insignia's colour, and she accessorised her outfit with a simple belt and a ring. Her magic was Invisibility and Teleportation.

Rose and Lily, on the other hand, were complete opposites. Whereas Rose was serious, calm, reticent and could get dangerous when angry, Lily was the contrary: fun, crazy, innocent and honest. Rose had fiery red eyes – a contrast to her temperament – and long, messy crimson hair with bangs falling over her nose and eyes. As for Lily, her big, onyx eyes reflected her naivety, and her black, medium-length hair was simple, finished with a hair band and puff. Attire-wise, Lily wore a plain green and white striped T-shirt and ordinary blue jeans with keds; Rose dressing in a black top and dark jeans, topped with a deep red jacket. Lily could to talk to animals for her magic, and Rose had the ability to control fire; their guild marks were lavender and red respectively (as you can see, Rose was somewhat obsessed with everything red, but the shocking fact was that, despite that, she didn't like Natsu at all!).

Lastly, my character was Crystal Blaze. She had brown eyes and medium-length, wavy, pitch-black hair, with parted bangs and a white hair band. Her skin tone was medium, and was complimented by a red top with a deep brown coat, blue jeans, and silver-tinted glass slippers. Her – my – powers were water and ice, and my fairy insignia was turquoise.

Rose, Lily, Allison and I had a team which me named the "Galaxy Fairies". We frequently had team meetings and today was one of those days. Normally, in our squad, we were divided into four separate categories: Lily was alone in the 'totally insane' category, I belonged to the 'half-sane, half-insane' group, Allison belonged to the 'fully sane' category, and Rose was at home in the 'serious' category (which, of course, is true in real life, also).

The chat beeped as a message popped up.

Allison: /"why did u want to have a team meeting so urgently?"/

Lily: /"yeah, why?"/

Rose: /"hmm.."/

I typed up my response.

Crystal: /"because I want a change in the team"/

Lily: /"really?"/

Allison: /"what do you want?"/

Crystal: /"well, I was thinking..."/

Allison and Lily: /"what is it?"/

Crystal: /"well it's just something I have been thinking..."/

Allison: /"yes, yes, what is it?"/

Crystal: /"it's just something..."/

Allison, Lily and Rose: /"SAY IT ALREADY!"/

Crystal: /"ok, ok... I was just messing around. See, what I wanted was.."/

But before I could actually suggest the change to my friends, there was another round of lightning and thunder, and, believe me, I felt the ground shake beneath me, and the sound of the crashing was so loud I was momentarily deafened. The next flash was near-instantaneous, and from that I could very well understand that the lightning was very close to my house; so close that it might have even been drawn to the tall tree that we had in our backyard. I was terrified.

I froze up, and after a few more minutes of light bursts, I was positive that it had almost struck our house, when everything went off in an instant. We had a power cut.

But, something was wrong. Even though all of the electricity had cut off, my computer was still on. It had done little more than flickered; in fact, it was fully responsive, and had switched to some sort of strange webpage. It was a sort of sea-blue tone, and the colours swam about as if they were water.

There are two things you should know about me, besides my fear of threatening lightning: first, I love water, and I'm attracted to anything like it; second, sea-blue is my favourite colour, besides turquoise. So, obviously, I was tempted to go and touch the queer ripples... and that's just what I did. By far the most wonderful and scary thing about the website was not how it managed to operate without power, but how, when I tried to touch the monitor, it wasn't hard or solid as it should have been – my hand went straight through. I jumped back on impulse, flinching with a silent yelp. I'd never experienced anything like it... And yet, I liked the feeling; the cool and wet caress that came with no moisture. I felt the urge to touch it again. This time, I was curious as to where my hand would go. So, I put my head in.

Admittedly, it was one of the most stupid things that I have ever considered, in my opinion, but I really felt as though it was the best thing to do. I did it gingerly, leaning in with awed curiosity. It felt as though I had just dunked my head into a swimming pool, and I held my breath as I slowly, slowly, slid open my eyes. Once they were open fully, all I saw was blue.

Everything was blue, everything. Blue, blue, blue. And I loved it. It was just so serene and peaceful... I felt as though I could drift there forever.

There was a light pressure on my back. I ignored it, thinking little of the weight, but it increased rapidly, and I felt pushed. Suddenly, there was a solid impact between my shoulder blades, and I fell fully into the computer.

Startled, my reactions came all to late as I spiraled in deeper, and I began feeling suffocated and dizzy. Light-headed, I tried to kick my legs, pushing up to the surface, and I saw the exit coming nearer and neared. I swam frantically, slipping in and out of unconsciousness, and, at least, I managed to reach the edge. I groped desperately at it, grasping dry land, and I scrambled up onto the ground.

I panted, distressed as I greedily took air into my lungs. Gradually, my vision started to focus, and I tried to see where I had reached. It wasn't my bedroom, that was for sure. It seemed like some sort of town. I assumed so, anyway, judging from the amount of people passing, along with the many houses, shops and vendors nearby. From what I could understand, I thought that I had swam out of a river and was currently sat on one of the 'banks. A handful of people were looking at me as if I was from another world; to them, I probably was. Without wasting time, I ignored the weird looks and just straight away went up to one of the ladies who were buying vegetables from a stand and asked her about my location.

"Excuse me," I said as politely could, voice strained. Internally, I was beginning to freak out. "but could you please help me?"

"Well, surely dear," she answered, turning; however, when she was fully facing me her expression changed to a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Oh, my," she exclaimed happily "another one of you!"

That kind of scared me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, both confused and somewhat frightened.

"Come with me, dear, I will take you to them," she offered sweetly; I was reminded of the old fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel – I felt as though I was the latter, and that she was the witch taking me my counterpart (though, in this case I don't know who would be my Hansel). Still, I dumbly nodded my head and followed after her.

After a short introduction, I found that she wasn't a threat at all – she was actually rather kind. Her name was Annabell, but I decided to call her Anna. I got to know Miss. Anna as we traveled; for example, she had a son, though her husband died a few years ago. The more I found out about her, the more I began to trust her. Eventually, I had the courage to ask the main question that had been plaguing my mind for a long time.

"Um, Miss. Anna?" I started.

"Yes, dear?"

I worded it directly: "Could you please tell me where I am and who these other people are?"

Miss. Anna looked almost sheepish, but her eyes shone with pride as she answered, "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I forgot! You are in Magnolia – one of the greatest cities in Fiore!"

The older woman beamed at me, expecting a reply, but, as the realization dawned on me, the only response I could manage was, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

(UPDATE: This chapter was originally posted on the 17th of March, but it was edited on the 2nd of June after being Beta'd by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi)


	2. How did you come here?

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.(last time I had forgotten to put in this part, so I am very sorry for that) And one more thing-I have recently acquired a Beta, so this chapter was improved by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

_**Beta note: I'm sorry that this update took so long - it's my fault entirely ^^' Enjoy! **_

**As told in the line above, enjoy the chapter..**** :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Present time)

"Darling, you should not use such words," Miss. Anna scolded, looking at me.

"Sorry," I bluffed apologetically, but, seriously, I am not sorry at all; I mean, that was the smallest reaction I could have given! Like, come on - first I get sucked inside of my computer monitor (which is absurd as hell in itself), and then I somehow get transported into my favourite anime and game? What, the heck. I can't deny that I'm excited, but I'm more freaked out about how and why I actually ended up here.

I'd started babbling to myself. Except, I wasn't babbling: I was swearing instead. I just hoped that I was cussing low enough so that Miss. Anna couldn't hear. Well, if she did, she wasn't mentioning it. Speaking of her, I just realised something. She still hadn't answered my other question.

"Miss. Anna, who are the others you found?" I asked, very keen to know who these supposed people were.

Annabell glanced over her shoulder at me with an amused look on her face. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon," she said, before facing forward again "Here we are."

We stopped in front of a medium-sized house, located almost in the middle of the market place. Vines and creepers snake around the walls and a petite garden is presented at the front, all lush grass and dewdrops. When we entered the house, I noticed that while it wasn't very large, it had a certain homely feel to it. There were probably about five rooms: the living room, the kitchen and the dining room were all joined together, and then there were the bedrooms; a guest bedroom, as well as another two for Anna and her son, or so I'd been told.

Miss Anna lead me into the living room and instructed me to wait.

"I wonder who these other people are," I said to myself, picking up a nearby magazine to read whilst I waited. I peered around out of curiosity, before I looked at the mirror and got the biggest shock of my life. I wasn't myself. I mean, I was, but I wasn't. Brown eyes, medium skin, and pitch-black wavy hair topped with a white hairband? I couldn't believe it myself, but swear I looked exactly like Crystal Blaze... Just like the avatar from the game I played back home.

"No way..." I breathed in disbelief. Now that I thought about it, even my voice sounded different - not by much, but there was certainly something new to my tone. I felt more... mature; instead if being fifteen, I sounded sixteen, or maybe even seventeen. Judging from my reflection, I appeared the same, too. Like, I actually was that old in this world. Not that I'm complaining: because in all seriousness, I look good. Really good.

In my awe I'd stepped closer to the mirror, my magazine laid forgotten as I admired my new looks. I was so amazed that I almost missed the shift in the background of the reflection, but when I glanced up I saw something that just made me happier than I have ever been. My friends – in avatar-form.

After seeing my own reflection, I couldn't say that I was really surprised. Out of everything that had happened, the thing that startled me the most was that they were actually here, right with me. For that, I was extremely grateful. No matter how excited I could get, I would always be kind of lonely and insecure without proper company.

"Yay, you're here too!" Lily cried, pulling me into a hug with care for little else. Allison did the same and stated, "Good to see you at last."

"I'm so glad to see you all!" I said in delight, embracing them again.

"Oh, you're here," Rose noted, smiling as she entering the room at last.

"Yeah!"

Miss. Anna came in as we enveloped ourselves in a group-hug and regarded us with a smile. "My guess was right; so you all do know each other after all." We broke apart and nodded happily. "Well I'll let you all catch up. I'll be back in a few minutes," she told us before leaving the room. We all stared at each other's faces before I broke the silence.

"Wow, you guys look really nice in your avatar forms," I observed, scanning over their frames. Allison cheered, "I know, right?", whereas Rose raised a red brow;"You don't look so bad yourself."

I grinned, dipping into an exaggerated bow. "Why, thank you very much!"

Rose shook her head slightly, but responded: "Well, that just goes to show that we didn't waste our efforts in designing our characters. I mean, it took us two whole hours to look this good."

Lily sighed in bliss, dropping down on the couch I was stood next to, "Yup, fully worth it."

Allison turned to me as I shifted slightly to make room for the other girl and inquired, "Just out of curiosity, how did you even get here?"

I avoided her blue gaze. "You wouldn't me believe me I told you.".

She scoffed, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh please, you tell me everything, even when you seriously want to go to the loo. Just try me."

I yelped, flushing. "Hey, you didn't have to say that in front of everybody!" Allison glared at me, threatening: "Well say it fast or else I will spill all your beans."

I matched her glower before I broke the eye contact. "Okay, okay," I grumbled crankily "In short, I fell into my computer monitor. I won't tell you anything else."

Lily furrowed her forehead. "That's a new one," she uttered. I was curious and asked, "How did you all come in?"

Allison became shifty. "Well..." She trailed off.

"Come on, Allie, say it!" I pleaded.

She glanced at me and huffed. "Okay, listen. I was just playing the game, and when I was transporting back to my character's house, I noticed that everything was becoming invisible in reality. My senses were going numb and my head was aching, and after a while I saw everything going black. When I came to, I saw that I was siting on a tree branch near the riverside. I came down with great difficulty and was wondering around when I met Miss. Annabel. Apparently I was the first one here out of all of us, so I had a pretty hard time understanding the situation whilst trying to make them understand mine."

I stared at her as she finished. "That's so cool!" I exclaimed, but Allison sulked a little, muttering, "Not for the person who is actually going invisible." I didn't reply and instead peered at the door that Miss. Anna had disappeared through. "Did you really tell her the truth, including how we suddenly came here from a different world?"

Allison snorted. "Of course not," she answered "I told her that we came here from a small country, looking to have new adventures and becoming independent people. Unfortunately, we didn't know much about this place and were a little lost. Plus, we didn't have a place to stay." I eyed her skeptically and questioned: "How did you know that we were gonna come here too?"

The brunette shrugged. "I didn't."

I was puzzled. "Then why did you way 'we' were lost, in your back story?

Allison sighed and clarified herself. "I said 'we' because just after I met her were came across Lily. So, by 'we' I meant me and Lily."

"Oh..." I said slowly, understanding. I changed the topic: "Are we gonna stay here in the mean time?"

"Maybe, we think so," Lily replied before sitting straighter. "Okay, my turn now," She readied herself to tell her story, and began: "My side is quite similar to Crystal's-"

"You fell inside your computer, too?!" I cut in, relieved that I wasn't the only one.

"NO, shut up and listen." Lily scolded with an angry expression. I held my hands up in the universal sign of peace, "Okay, okay!", and she carried on: "Right. In my case, after I last talked to you guys, my computer went black, when I saw a picture of a mirror on my monitor and saw my reflection in it."

"So you got inside it, right? Right?" I hooted expectantly. I really didn't want to be the only one who got into her monitor intentionally, but I guess that was not my day; Lily just gave me blank expression, followed by an accusing look.

"No, I didn't. Let me finish the story, will you?" I apologized to her and she spoke again: "Okay, after I saw that image, I looked back at the mirror in my room. It looked exactly like the one I had, just seen on-screen. I thought it was some sort of riddle or message sent by Crystal since she frequently gives me some to solve. I went up to my mirror and started looking all around it to find where her next clue was hidden, when I felt some kind of folded paper fall from behind the mirror onto the ground. When I couldn't fish it out, I moved the dressing table, along with the mirror, out of the way. But just as I moved it, I found a door

"It was quite a bit smaller than other normal doors, and I thought that I had found a hidden passageway in my own house, so I opened it and entered inside. I didn't realise for about three minutes that I was standing in some store. After I figured that out, I tried to find the door again, but as luck would have it, it was no longer there. I freaked out. It wasn't until later that I met Allison out of nowhere, and she introduced me to Miss. Annabel. Later, Rose came along," Lily finished, smirking proudly.

"Whoa, you guys had awesome entries..." I muttered, adding "Unlike me," in a whisper as an afterthought.

I focussed on Rose eagerly, but she just stared back with a deadpan look. "What?"

"Come on, now it's your turn," Allison encouraged her, but Rose just crossed her arms; "Why? You both know it already... Anyway, it's foolish."

"Well, not foolish, but..." Lily lapsed into silence, but I begged the redhead to elaborate: "Please say it, I want to know."

Rose gave me the stink-eye, pursing her lips. "Fine, I will, but just in short," she said curtly. I nodded and sat down quietly beside Lily to listen to the tale.

"Okay, so just after I finished chatting with you all, I got a gift from someone in the game. Believe it or not, the gift was a bouquet of roses. I ignored it and cut it out. I was still playing the game when I caught a sweet smell in my room that smelt suspiciously like roses. Where it came from, I didn't know, but for me the smell was way too sweet and was becoming somewhat unbearable. It was kind of peculiar, and I started losing consciousness. After a minute or so, I was out like a light. When I regained consciousness, I saw that I was sitting on a bench in the marketplace. I eventually found Lily and Allison." She glared at me "That's it."

I had an awed expression. "Wow..." I drawled dreamily "That was quite mysterious and dumb too. I mean, think of it like this - Rose was knocked out from the smell of roses!" I laughed, looking around at everyone.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Allison said, as both she and Lily smiled.


	3. The bird just talked

[**Author's notes – Guys I am extremely sorry it took so long for me to give you all the next chapter. I apologise to all of you. I know it is small but I promise to give a longer chapter next time. Enjoy. **]

Beta note: Five months. Five months. I am so, so, so terribly sorry for the wait, it shouldn't have taken this long to finish... *bows humbly*

Chapter 3

"Hey, guys, you all did realise one thing, didn't you?" I asked. Lily glanced over.

"You mean Fairy Tail, right?"

I nodded. "You know the guild's here somewhere."

Rose look skeptical. "We do, but we don't exactly know where."

Lily wasn't having any of it; "But if we find it, we'll join, right?"

"Of course!" Allison assured her "But we have to be wizards and mages to join…"

I nodded and stayed silent. Then I realised something, and excitement flared from within me: "We're in our avatar forms – does that not mean that we also get our powers?"

A hum of consideration from Rose. "That might just be true."

Her opposite (Lily) leapt to her feet- "Let's try it on then!" When Allison tried to settle her, she just waved her away and tittered, "Quit being a grandma!"

"What… I am not!" the brunette objected, turning to me "Crystal, say something!"

"Okay: let's try out our powers."

Shooting me a look, the full-sane girl sighed exasperatedly as Rose just watched the show. "Why do you always support her weird decisions?"

An innocent look and shrug. "Come on Allie, there is a reason you call us the wacky duo, remember? Her ideas are fun, and anyway, we've got a rep' to protect."

When I tried to convince them, Rose deadpanned. "We will, but after we see what happens to you guys."

"As you wish," Lily hummed. She tried to find something to experiment on. "I think I have to go out and find an animal or something. I just hope that when I try to talk to them, I don't look like old Mr. Grunt when he's talking to his furniture." She shivered as the recalled the memory of her neighbour kissing his tables and shoes, causing the rest of us to laugh. "Tell Miss. Anna that I will be back soon."

Allison parried her request: "If you've decided already, then I wanna see you try."

"No problem," I puzzled "but I don't think that I can actually produce water or ice from thin air like Juvia and Gray do."

Our conversation was melting into a heated discussion about suggestions on how to use our powers when Miss. Anna returned. Hearing our talk, she had a scene of happy tears where she told us how glad she was to have found us, and how she had always wanted daughters.

"Where is Lily, though?"

She needn't have asked – as soon as she did, footfalls thundered towards the door before it slammed open.

"THIS BIRD JUST SPOKE TO ME!"

Our automatic reaction was, "What?"

She looked ecstatic. "I swear, she told me to pet her!"

We gazed between each other; "If your powers work, then so should ours..."

"Yeah… I think so," Allison said slowly, still unsure.

I was more demanding - "Okay, Lily, how did you make it talk?"

The aforementioned girl huffed. "I didn't torture her, you know. It just came out naturally; when she spoke, I could just hear. That's it… unless it was because I was concentrating beforehand. Who knows?"

'...One step forward, two steps back.'

Beta'd by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi.

[**Author's Notes**-**It can be some time before I upload again as my exams are starting.**]


	4. Meeting Alex the jerk

**Sorry guys, I know this is a very late update and a very short one at that. But unfortunately the updates will be somewhat late from now on because of my studies. Anyhow, don't worry. I'll not be leaving the story. I'll only be updating a little late **

{Chapter beta'd by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi}

Chapter 4

"Okay, now I just have to concentrate, right?"

Lily shrugged as she focussed on petting her bird. "Dunno. I guess?"

"You're hopeless."

I stared forlornly at the glass of water in front of me before closing my eyes. I relaxed my muscles and started concentrating on the liquid. All of a sudden, something overcame me.

The feeling rushed through my body, a torrent of power flooding down to my fingers and palms in a tidal wave, the force tingling to be released. My eyes snapped open when the glass tumbler made a noise, the aqua floating mid-air.

I heard my friends give a collective gasp.

"Cool," I breathed "Let's see what else I can do."

My hands made cups from a reasonable distance, moulding the water into different shapes that froze with the point of a finger. The heart I made remained sustained, frigid, above the cup.

"Whoa, you can freeze stuff too?" said Lily in amazement.

"Seems so!" I chirped with a grin, willing the model to twirl around.

Allison whined. "It's unfair – you get two abilities at once!"

"Yeah," Rose frowned "It's like you got both Gray's and Juvia's powers."

I hesitated. "Not… exactly," I explained "I can manipulate and control water and ice, but I can't produce it out of thin air like they do."

"Oh... That's not very beneficial then," Rose muttered.

"So it turns out."

*CLICK*

The sound of an opening door lock made us all turn around, m y creation dropping a little with the surprised jolt in my pulse. Curious green eyes stared at me, the boy in the doorway looking at our party as if we were aliens.

"Who are you people and what exactly are you doing here?"

The Riddle of our group found her voice –"We, um…"– only to trail off.

"Well?" He prompted. A scowl was evident on his face. "Listen, if you hurt my mother in any way-"

"Wha-" I interrupted frantically "No, no, no! No, we didn't do anything to her; we could never hurt Miss Anna; we love her for helping us out and letting us stay here! We could never do anything to bring her harm!"

Allison, recovered, supported my claim: "Yeah, we swear we didn't do anything. We're here because we were asked to come."

"Yeah, we love her!" Rose and Lily chimed in.

A doubtful eyebrow was raised in our direction. "Yeah? How do I believe you?"

"You'll believe me, right?" Miss Anna's tone came from the doorway leading into another room. Easy steps lead her towards the stranger, their hackles lowering when she surrounded him in a hug.

"You alright?" he questioned, returning the action. Miss Anna nodded against him with an "Of course, dear!"

The woman withdrew and faced us. "Girls, meet Alex, Alex Hemmings. He's my son." Alex nodded in greeting. "Alex, these girls are new in Magnolia and will be staying with us for some time. So Behave."

He rolled his eyes and averted them to us as Miss Anna introduced us.

"This is Allison,-" (curtsy) "Rose,-" (nod) "Lily-" ("Hello."), "...and Crystal."

I smiled in response. The introduction didn't take long, but I took the time to observe the newcomer: sharp-featured, spiky-haired and of average height, he had mischievous green eyes that went well with his red T-shirt/black pants/green jacket ensemble. From this, I deduced one thing – all in all, despite seeming mean, that didn't mean he wasn't handsome.

'He's cute,' I thought to myself. As if on cue, those emerald irises flickered over, Alex's lips curling into a smirk.

"By the way, girls," Miss Anna continued "Alex is also a mage; he can read people's minds. He likes to play pranks, though, so be warned. You too, Alex, they're our guests, so I expect you to be nice."

He huffed and glanced away at that comment. We smiled at that, but my mouth dripped into a frown when I realised what his magic meant – he'd smirked at me when I thought about him being cute. He must have used his telepathy.

For confirmation, I gave him a pointed stare and watched as his smugness increased. I was right.

Oh, that jerk!

I vowed to be more careful around him.

"Why's he smirking at you like that?" Allison whispered, leaning towards me when Alex rotated to talk to his mother.

"'Cause he's a jerk!" I hissed. Storming into a corner, marking the boy in question with death glares. My curly-haired friend followed.

"Okay, what's got you so mad?" I'd provide a solution, but she began piecing up the evidence anyway. "So, Alex was smirking at you, and now you're angry… He can read minds, which is probably why he smirked… He… Ooh, I know, he read your mind!"

She looked entirely too pleased with herself, in my opinion.

"Geez, how'd ya know?"

A happy shrug disregarded my question. "Ah, child's play. I mean, since we've been together for so long, it was easy to tell." Her eyes slanted. "So what exactly were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I denied.

Lily popped up with Rose. "What nothing?"

"Alex read Crystal's mind and now she's mad," Allison clarified when I returned to my sulking.

"Let's kill him!"

To her credit, Allison stayed true to her 'Fully Sane' category. "What? No, we can't do that! Seriously, what is with you?" she cried at Lily.

"Oh, come on~ He read your best friend's mind without permission; you shouldn't be defending him!"

"I am not defending him, but that doesn't mean you can commit murder! How would you manage, anyway? Use your pet bird or something?" Her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Hey, that's mean…" Lily's puffed cheeks deflated.

"No, Lily, she's right," Rose contributed "You can't kill him. That would be going too far."

"We have to do something!"

A strangled noise came from Allison. "Then just stamp on his foot instead!"

"Let's punch, kick and slap him!"

"Ooh, that's harsh," Rose commented, impressed. "I didn't know you were this violent."

"Ya, you're lucky… for now," I said. Knowing how much Lily's innocent violence went. And also knowing how thankful Allison was that I hadn't yet supported her in her decision to kill him.

"We could give him a warning," Was our resident brunette's suggestion, though Lily denied the notion.

Rose, ever the neutral, supplied an alternative: "Let's think of something in-between, something not too harsh."

I had an epiphany.

"Lil'... let's kick him where it hurts!"

"That's a nice idea," agreed Lily with a shake of my hand to seal the deal. Vaguely, I heard Allison give a wary "And my luck's gone…"

Rose gave her a pitying pat.

"So…?" I drawled, Lily and I expectantly gazing at Allison.

She sighed. "Fine, do what you want. But a only a light kick, okay?"

"Sure!" We jumped to fist pump. "We'll give him a very hard one!"


End file.
